


A bullet for L

by InfernalShadowTheif



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Lena Luthor, Blood and Violence, Comatose Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I may add more of the squad but idk we'll see, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kara saves the day, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Lena is running and diving around in her pj's for gods sake, Loss of Powers, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Swearing, Violence, a hitman tries to kill her again.., but she thinks about said alien a lot lol, heavy descriptions of basically everything, im no doctor so i may make it up as i go, lena and alex play detective, lena is a nerd, lena is still too proud to ask for help, lena luthor is stressed, lena owns supergirl sweatpants and you cannot convince me she doesn't otherwise, lena wears her glasses most of the time, lex is a bastard still, shes still angry at kara, this takes place after the crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalShadowTheif/pseuds/InfernalShadowTheif
Summary: Lena is tired and mentally exhausted from a long day of meetings, she throws on a pair of soft sweats and fluffy socks to wind down to hopefully start her long-awaited marathon of Fringe. Sadly the universe thought better and decided to start off her night of relaxation with one of Lex's assassins who rudely breaks a brand new cup with a missed shot from his rifle off in the building away from hers. Will she stick it out on her own or call in her ex-best friend and superhero to save the night?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 137





	1. Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I finally folded and said hey, I really want to write something for the Supergirl fandom! I got the idea for this while looking up sniper rifles (I was bored) and thought what if someone took out a glass while a person held it? It's messy btw.
> 
> Anyways, I started this before crisis on infinite earths so enjoy! and let me know your thoughts in the comments. :p

It's one of those things you wouldn't expect on a Thursday night, glass shattering in her hand, adrenaline spiking causing her heart to thunder in her ears, a far off glint of a suspicious light from the direction of what caused her glass to explode. Just another long night.

As soon as the brunette walked into her apartment she kicked off her heels and threw her bags onto the couch, leaving them for tomorrow Lena to deal with later.

Practically speed walking to her bedroom to finally change out of her constricting office clothes and into Karras “borrowed” NCU hoodie and her secret supergirl sweats. (Sue her, these sweats are extremely comfortable, also Karra left the hoodie here months ago, so she’s merely holding onto it.)

After dressing she rushed off to her bathroom so fast even supergirl herself would have had to double take on who it was.

Carefully washing off her makeup, taking out her contacts in trade for her glasses, then throwing up her hair in a half-assed bun she was finally at prime comfort in her home. 

Reminds her of when Kara first saw her in, true comfort, Karas words not hers.

{Kara squealed, “glasses?! Oh my god, you look so cute Lena!” Lena was in a state of shock and embarrassment, she was wearing an old faded psycho-pass graphic tee and a pair of basketball shorts, no makeup, messy bun, and her glasses. It was some holiday or something and Jess had made her stay home and relax instead of working, so Kara decided to drop by and hangout.}

Anyways, back to her horrible day.

She was angry and very tired from her ungodly amount of board meetings from just today, one can only handle so many bickering old white men. Even worse Lena has at least another four meetings the morning.

So after finishing her reverse magical girl routine, Lena padded into her living room to pour herself a healthy amount of bourbon in her newly imported tumbler, (it was a set and she figured why the hell not, the seller insisted they were very durable) Then she was going to turn on her TV and binge watch Fringe until she passed out.

After putting the half-empty bottle back she tiredly dragged herself out onto her balcony in hopes of unwinding.

Finally, some peace. She thought as the light breeze brushed through her hair a bit brisk for a summer night but it was nice.

She sighed to herself and just as she raised the cool glass to her lips, the burning liquid barely touched her lips when the cup shattered against her soft skin like shrapnel, glass exploding everywhere. 

Lena was shocked, to say the least, she stumbled back, barely letting out a yelp when it happened.

In the next split second her fight or flight instinct kicked in, so now hyper-aware and full of adrenaline she quickly dropped to the ground barely missing the second bullet that hit the railing instead of her head.

_What the fuck-_

Ears ringing from the glass and metal being struck Lena was lying prone on the floor the bits of glass gazing her palms and stomach, as she lay on the floor of the balcony she weighed her options, either stay there at the risk of the shatter-resistant railing being shot at and losing the only barrier between her and her attacker or try and make it back inside for better cover.

Deciding that her best bet was to try and take better cover inside than outside Lena did her best to crawl back inside when another clash was heard as her sliding glass door rained down over her, covering her head, panicked, she kept moving but at a more sporadic pace.

Now on the floor of her condo laying in front of her once pristine white couch, she held her cut-up hand to her chest trying to keep the worst of the cuts from bleeding too much, scratches on her face were not as bad as one would think, her face was bleeding as she pressed the side of her cheek to the now reddening fabric of her couch. 

Trying to keep low from a damn sniper what a joke, no one has tried to kill her for a solid four months, she grew complacent and let her guard down in her defense she figured her brother accepted that his previous failed attempts at taking her life were a waste of time.

At that, she was most definitely wrong.

She let out a tired laugh. "I guess Lex is still trying to keep me on my toes."

Accepting her new predicament Lena glanced around for something, anything to help her to defend herself, or better yet get help from someone else.

Looking around her darkened living room she frantically searched, “shit shit shit!” She jumped when she heard something whiz by her ear.  
A bullet. It tore through her couch like it was paper, _I have to move, shit!_ As she once again scrambled away from her hiding place she heard the vase on her coffee table shatter, throwing the once beautiful lilies Karra gave her all over the carpet.

Barely skidding behind the kitchen island she felt the thump of the bullet as it hit the tiled floor by her feet, “stop destroying my home! I didn’t pick the decorations but still, fuck off!” 

If she makes it through this night she’ll have to pay Lex a little visit and promptly kick his ass for putting her through such nonsense. In her pajamas too!

Given a short reprieve from bullets she had an idea, _If I can reach my room I can get to my phone and call the authorities. Just need to maybe use something as cover or as a distraction._ Mumbling to herself she took a breath, she quickly leaned forward and opened the cabinet in front of her. 

While rummaging through the cabinet she spotted a thick stainless steel pan, “guess this is the best I’ve got…”

 _Going to have to run again._

“This is shit,” holding the pan like a makeshift shield Lena sat crouched alongside the island. Taking one last breath before she dashed to her hallway with her heart pounding. 

Lena used to think that but as the bullet grazed her thigh all she felt was searing pain, “Fuck!” She stumbled the rest of the way into the hall and fell onto her side, clutching her bleeding wound wincing as she leaned heavily on the wall.

Now in the windowless hallway, Lena did her best to stay upright with a short curse spilling from her lips.

Her hand her clasped over her injured leg, sweat beading down her face, she dared to open her eyes and look down at it. First, she obviously saw blood, her once grey sweats was steadily turning red down her leg, she grimaced at the sight, she’ll get another pair if she survives past tonight. 

The second thing she noticed was that the pan she used thrown haphazardly on the floor held a bullet in it, barely stopped it actually, it was halfway through before it went the whole way through.

Lena felt the blood in her face flush and grew cold at the thought of almost dying just then, sure she was already grazed by one but she was aware of that, it’s the not knowing is what freaks her out.

Shaking her head clear of the thought she dragged herself the rest of the way.

Thankfully her bedroom didn’t have many windows at this apartment, unlike her last one, so she only had to painfully crouch to make it to the bathroom and to her emergency medkit.

There she sat, on the closed lid of the toilet cleaning a bullet graze, wrapping it with thick gauze. If she was told by someone that she’d be playing medic for herself today she’d scoff and say yeah right.

Standing up to test her work she put a bit of weight on her leg, the pressure from the bandage kept most of the painful twinge at bay but she still felt the tingly ache.

“I’ll have to suck it up for now.” She grimaced as she wearily peaked out of the bathroom door listening for a brief second before opening it all the way to step out.

Hearing nothing she stepped out all the way into her bedroom when she caught a faint noise.

*buzz buzzzz* 

Looking around the room as she tried to make out where it was,

*buzzz buzzz* 

Finally her eyes settled on a dim light out of the corner of her bed.

 _My phone!_ Lena hastily shuffled over to her bed, yanking the awaiting phone off the charger wire and swiped it open.

It was Kara, maybe she heard all of the commotion. Before she could answer the message a loud crash rang out in her kitchen.

Ducking at the side of the bed for cover Lena waited on bated breath, did they make it inside? No could have come in, she has a fire door with steel reinforcements and a bio scanner on it for christ's sake. 

Looking again at the now dark phone screen she weighed her options.

Call Kara and ask for her help.  
Call Alex and ask to send in some agents.  
Call the actual fucking police and wait for god knows how long. 

Lena's not stupid she knows the answer to her problem although being shot and this hyped on adrenaline is not helping her mind. 

Letting out a long sigh she hit the speed dial and anxiously waited for the inevitable answer of who she called.

A soft click and mumbling and a thud was what answered at first until,

"He-" they cut off to clear their throat, "Hello? Danvers speaking, this better be good 'cause I was asleep." The woman's low words were obviously irritated given it was now 1 AM at night.

Lena heard another crash along with a loud bang, she assumed it was her front door this time. She lowered her voice to a soft whisper but still obviously panicked. 

"Alex! Sorry to wake you but-"

"Lena? What's wrong?

"Some assholes are trying to break into my apartment! I've been playing hide and seek with a sniper who has been taking potshots at me while the other is trying (very poorly) to kick down my door!" 

She probably should have called Kara instead.

Instead of Alex's voice, all Lena got was static, she looked down at the device in confusion as the screen scrambled flickered then went dead.

Pressing the power button repeatedly did nothing, she flipped it over and took off the backing revealing the lightly smoking battery.

 _EMP?_ She thought, if they cut the signal the phone would still be on, the battery has been fried, it's useless now.

Quietly shrieking in frustration Lena slammed the phone into the pillow. _The Last line of defense seems to be needed now. No way am I losing to Lex now of all times._

Ducking under the window again this time heading for her closet, Lena reached into the back to pull out an old heavy bag.

She unzipped it and pulled out a Mossberg 590A1 Tactical shotgun that she's had stuffed into the back of her wardrobe for god knows how long now.

Once upon a time Lex, when he was sane and cared, made her take self-defense along with weapon defense training, who knew she'd actually be glad to have it now. A dark part of her thoughts suggesting he remembered this too and wanted to test her training or some shit like that.

She shook away the cloud of thoughts and unpacked what she needed.

The banging slowly growing off in the other part of the apartment. 

Carefully checking the weapon to make sure it was acceptable and functional to use she carefully loaded the buckshot rounds into the bottom, slugs would be a bit of overkill, not that she was planning on killing if she couldn't help it.

Hearing an even louder thud and was that a cutting tool? Lena racked a shell into the chamber and crept into her hallway. 

Lena Luthor is not scared of anyone or anything but at that moment when her once unbreachable front door was thrown into the wall like it was nothing she felt that sickening dread creep into her heart making her stomach twist and drop. 

"Shit."

“Lena Luthor you will come with me.” A big hulking man in some type of combat suit, stepping over the destroyed door he reaches behind his back and pulls out some type of restraints. “You have no say in the matter Luthor.”

His deep monotonous voice instilled a type of primal fear into her as he spoke, he’s not human, there’s no way he is.

“You shoot at me trying to kill me then kick down my door and expect me to just go wherever the hell it is you're going just because you say so? No. I won’t fucking go with you, mister.”

Raising the gun in her hands as calmly as she can muster while keeping her face neutral, the man says nothing as he tosses the restraints to the floor and pulls an object from his hip. 

“By force, it is then,” in a sudden flurry of movement and a half blink he's gone from her sight right as Lena fired around where he was once standing.

Before she could even guess where he went she heard the crunch of glass to her left, she instinctively aimed over at him and fired another shot.

A loud bang rang out in the apartment, she hit him!

However, instead of him doubling over in pain she saw that the bullet had flattened against his chest and clung to his suit unnaturally. 

Lena knew full well that the bullet should have gone through his chest even if he wore a kevlar vest.

She recoiled as he brushed off the flat bullet from his chest seemingly unaffected as he walked closer to her, “you humans, you think yourselves better than everyone else on this pitiful planet. Your kind is weak and frail,” Lena stumbled back into the wall as the stranger grabbed the barrel of her shotgun, effectively bending it upwards.

Horrified she dropped the ruined rifle to the ground and plasters her body even closer to the wall.

“Cowardly even,” He brushes a thick hand through her black hair, taking a lock of it between his fingers, twirling it idly. 

Terrified and revolted she turned her head as far away as she could from his touch. “Don't touch me!”

He laughed, “Your kind act brave while you hide behind the Kryptonians while you belittle and ridicule the rest? Ah, speaking of, where's your little savior now Luthor? Odd that she hasn't come to your rescue yet no?”

Lena got an odd foreboding feeling but kept up her fake bravado, “I wouldn't know, I'm not her keeper, she has better things to do around this city than save me.” His smile grew as hers started to fall, it was a knowing kind of smile.

“Kara won't come for you this time Luthor.” Her bravado shattered quicker than her glass tumbler did, leaving anger in its place.

“What did you do?” Her tone dropped dangerously as she met his challenging eyes.

“Enough.”

The last thing she remembered was that she lashed out at him in anger, he blocked her feeble attack and then nothing, he threw her head back against the wall then everything went black the last thing she heard was a woman yelling her name. But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, cliffhangers... :p


	2. Sweet angel of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up with a headache that rivals any hangover, she and the other super friends look for a way to help kara and find out what is going on. Alex interrogates the mysterious man who tried to kidnap Lena and hurt Kara. Will they be able to figure out what's wrong with Kara? Will they be able to rest and regroup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean to take as long as I did when it came to finishing this chapter, I feel really bad about it. Times be rough, and my 2020 disaster bingo card is almost full!
> 
> Yeah, but whatever I'm updating now! So I hope you guys like it, please enjoy! <3

It wasn't long until Lena woke up. The lights were bright above her, blinding her as she tried to blink away her fuzzy vision. Was it a hospital room? No, it didn't feel like a hospital room. There was no EKG machine to fill the silence of the room, just the throbbing in her head.

Her eyes dragged over what she could make out of the room, trying to take in what she could.

No, she wasn't in the hospital she was in an infirmary room. Sitting up was a less than stellar idea given how her head was spinning not to mention the building nausea she felt along with it.

"Lena, you're awake!" Lena stiffened, it was that voice again, from before. 

Red was the first distinct physical trait she could make out, red, red hair, Alex. It's Alex!

Wait, shit it's Alex …

"Alex, I assume that the DEO is where we're at?" It was a groggy, curt way to start off their conversation, but Lena didn't want to deal with either Danvers sisters at this moment. Especially with a massive headache. 

Speaking of Danvers. Kara, that man knew who Kara was, who supergirl was. 

Lena jerked her head over to the blurry woman at her side.

"Kara! The man who was at my apartment, he mentioned Kara by her name!" 

A twinge of pain pulsed at the back of her head making her flinch with a hiss.

Alex rushed over closer to her bedside, lightly pushing an ice pack to the back of her swollen head.

"Hey, hey, don't strain yourself. You have one hell of a bump, probably a concussion too. Let me see," she said hoarsely, pulling what looks like a penlight from her belt. The redhead shined it into the brunette’s eyes one at a time. "To answer your question, yeah, Kara is fine, she’s a bit roughed up, but she'll be alright." Her voice quivered slightly but Lena paid it no mind.

Lena let out a relieved breath, being legally blind she could barely make out Alex's worried expression for the brief second she let it slip, but if Kara was fine then she shouldn’t be that worried herself. 

(Which is bs because she is still very worried)

Lena rubbed her sore eyes when Alex finally walked away to, from what she could tell, was a cabinet, "I found these on the floor when we came in to get you. I'm guessing you can't see shit right now, huh?" 

Lena could feel her face heat up from being found out, "uh, yeah, thanks." She murmured as she took the glasses from Alex and slipped them on quickly. 

Now that she could actually see she finally noticed how the other woman's arm was in a cast and sling, with two noticeable fresh hand shaped bruising mottling her neck, her posture, and her breath hitching when she breathed, so hopefully, it's nothing more than bruised ribs.

"Jesus Alex, what the hell happened?" She sat up holding her ice pack to her own head as she gaped at Alex.

She heaved out a breath. "Our giant friend was more resilient to our weapons than we expected… J'onn was dealing with his buddy in the building across so it was just two other agents and me against him. He was about to carry you off somewhere when we got into the apartment so we were trying to distract him a bit and take him down, but then my dumbass sister butted in.” 

Alex huffed in annoyance as she went to pick up the clipboard at the edge of Lena’s bed. Scribbling something, gently trying to clear her throat every so often.

Lena’s features pinched into a confused look, “wait, the man said he had already um, dealt with Kara before he found me.” She asked with puzzlement. Had she remembered it wrong?

Alex gave a sorrowful look as she looked up from her paperwork, “he did.” she said, frowning as she set the clipboard down as she gingerly sat at the edge of Lena’s bed. “She used the last of her powers to get to your building and basically tackled him out of the window before he could snap my neck and take you god knows where.”

Kara went out the window, Lena lived at the top floor of a forty story building. Lena was shaking harder, her hands felt clammy as she wrung them together over her lap, scared to ask Alex again. 

Lena had noticed that Alex was too still, too quiet, almost like she wasn't telling Lena everything. She was certain she wasn't.

“How is she, really? Please don't sugarcoat it this time Alex.” She purposefully didn't look at Lena, didn't dare look her in the eyes, she just stared at her lap slowly caressing her injured arm.

“Okay.” 

Alex’s gravelly voice was nearly at a whisper now, 

“well, after they went through the window I saw Kara use her heat vision to melt through his armor as they fell. He had on some kind of electronic shield we think. Anyways, when they hit the ground he was basically out for the count, but then so was Kara. J’onn made sure we were all fine then immediately flew down to her and brought her to the DEO for emergency treatment.” 

She took a harsh breath as she pushed her hair back, frustrated.

“We had to put her into a medically induced coma, Lena. We have her under at least five sun lamps to heal as much of the damage as possible. It's pretty bad Lena, her life hasn’t been in this much danger since Reign beat the shit out of her. She was already at that point before she came to your building and went out the fucking window.” A pause as Lena stared in shock at the usually stoic redhead. 

“She won’t die, I can’t let that happen, I won’t let it, I know I won't survive it this time.” Alex let out a shaky exhale as she rubbed her temple.

Lena was floored, she had only expected Alex to tell her that Kara was fine and to not be worried, instead of this. Lena may be mad at Kara for lying to her and yeah she wanted to get back at her somehow, but she didn't want her to hurt, not like this, never like this. 

Besides that, Lena wanted to know what Alex meant by, this time? Was she referring to Kara's fight with Sam?

Not used to comforting people Lena sat up more to lightly pat the red head’s shoulder, “knowing how hard headed she is, I'm certain she’ll be fine Alex. If you wouldn't mind, I can help, if you need it.”

Alex huffed out a breath as she nodded, “thanks, only if you want to help Lena. I know we’re probably not your favorite people lately.” Her eyes were a bit red around the edges as she looked at Lena through her peripheral vision and saw that she looked tired and worried.

Lena nodded in confirmation, “even though I'm still upset with you all right now, I'm always going to want to help, ” she said curtly, back now ramrod straight as she remembered why she had been avoiding not only Kara, but Alex too.

Alex flinched a little, at her tone. The smug part of Lena smiled a little inside, glad that she got to see some guilt in the eldest Danvers’ eyes. Albeit guilty that it was in this situation.

Alex turned towards Lena with her face set in determination, “thank you, Lena, I'm sorry that we're always dragging you into our problems. I want you to know that we're not trying to take advantage of you or use you. You're our friend, hell, you're our family. I know that we’d both do anything for you if you’d just ask.”

Lena felt a harsh pressure building up behind her eyes. No, she was still angry at them, didn't break down just because Alex decided to say all of this, it could be a lie just to soften the heart.

As Lena stared down at her lap in stubborn silence, Alex nodded at her silent answer and stood back up, with a slightly pained face as she held her side before straightening up.

“Well, anyway, I still need to find out who the asshole in containment is. I need to find out how he knows who Kara is, and what he wants.” She tiredly scrubbed her eye with her palm as she looked back at Lena, “so if you want to join the investigation or need somewhere to crash, I can help, so just say the word. Oh, and I got you a pair of clothes to change into, your pjs are a bit trashed.”

Before she reached for the door handle, Alex murmured something. “You know, even though you’re still mad at us we’ve always wanted to help you, Lena, so, no matter what you’re still our family.”

Alex walked out of the infirmary leaving Lena there with misty eyes and an aching heart. _Damn these Danvers sisters, why can’t you just leave me behind, or just hate me. I don't deserve either of you or your forgiveness for what I was going to do._

Lena pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to gather herself a bit. 

So, Kara is in critical condition right now and needs help, the man who did this wanted Lena for something, and Alex had offered to let her in on both cases if she wanted.

By no means did Lena want to just sit around and twiddle her thumbs idly in some safe house while this shitstorm raged on. She definitely wanted to help however much she could. She knew she would be a great help, given her previous encounters with the DEO.

Nodding to herself, her mind now made up, the brunette wiped away the moisture from her eyes, kicked the blanket off and slipped off the bed and limped over to the counter. Alex had left her a brand new, standard-issue DEO uniform wrapped in a clear plastic bag. Looking at her favorite, now ruined lazy day clothes, she frowned as she accepted the fact that she’d rather walk around dressed like Alex than in her supergirl sweats in this place.

She gently peeled her legs out of her sweats, grunting at the soreness in her leg as she slipped on a pair of black socks, then the matching BDU pants over them. Given the fact that she was brought in barefoot, she saw that a pair of boots were also left for her.

Lena decided to save her sweater instead of trashing it like she did her sweats, seeing as it was just dirty, unlike her bullet hole-ridden and bloody pair of pants. She left it folded on the counter, hoping no one would throw it away.

Looking over herself in the reflection of the mirror and finding herself looking better than before, she busied herself further by fixing her messy bun before nodding in satisfaction.

Now limping out of the infirmary, head held high, as she went on her way to find and talk with Alex again about where to start.

_____________________________________________

After exiting her room Lena was nearly thrown off her feet by a very frazzled agent holding a metallic box that was practically screeching in protest from being in said box, “I’m sorry! I need to get this to containment before it tries escaping again!” And he was off like a rocket once again.

Now that Lena looked around, almost every agent in the building was bustling about and hurrying past each other. Before Lena could ask another passing agent what was happening, a surprised voice called out to her, “Lena? What are you doing here?”

When Lena looked towards the voice she stuttered in confusion, “N-Nia?” The woman herself was also wearing a DEO uniform, now that she looked her up and down. She also had a couple of bruises up along her arms and around her face.

“What in the hell happened to you?” Lena was horrified by how the other woman looked. “Well, I was there when we went to get you. I don't quite know what he is, but he sure packs one hell of a punch, nearly knocked my block off, and he probably would have if Alex hadn't gotten him off of me with what was left of your shotgun.” She chuckled anxiously as she took in Lena’s stunned expression, her mouth was agape, clearly not expecting any of what Nia was saying.

“But why would you be there, here in the first place? I didn't know you worked with the DEO, given that I haven’t seen you here before.” Clearly confused, she gestured around them before looking back at Nia.

“Ah yeah, I'm kind of a new addition, I was working with Kara at CATCO as you probably know, and I have something, an ability of sorts, and I helped her during that whole Ben Lockwood mess. We stopped him and she ended up recruiting me a while back to help me learn how to help others with my gift. I didn't really get to come into the DEO untill recently because of that asshole general lady banning Kara and all of that.” Nia stopped her explanation and found that Lena looked even more confused.

“Wait, ability? Are you not human either?” Lena felt a bit hurt at just finding this out, not because she isn't human, gods no, it makes her think harder about the fact that everyone she knows has probably kept a great number of things from her at this point. 

She guessed that Nia noticed the look on her face because she dropped her attempt at keeping a smile on her face. “I, no, Lena, I'm sorry. I get that Kara didn't get to fill you in on all of this yet, that um, your brother told you before she did, like about her? I doubt he knew about me, so I'll reintroduce myself.” Nia set her papers down on a nearby desk as she stood in front of Lena again.

“-I'm Nia Nal, I'm from Naltor, some of the women of my people have the gift of precognition and I was fortunate enough to have it. I use that gift to help Kara and Alex in certain types of cases.” She halfheartedly shook her hands with a flair, slightly grimacing in embarrassment.

Obviously not expecting Nia to just tell her who she is without any prompting, Lena just nodded as the younger woman smiled a bit. “I-thank you for telling me Nia, you didn't have to, but I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to share with me.” 

Nia nodded furiously, “of course I wanted to share this with you! You are one of the few, rare, open-minded humans I’ve met so far. I'm glad I got to meet you and every one of our friends here. Not many of us have good experiences when sharing who we really are with the average folk.” The young reporter brushed her hand over Lena’s arm and smiled widely.

Lena felt like a small weight had lifted off of her heart and mind. She selfishly wished that she and Kara had this talk before it was too late and she found out from Lex. Oh, how she very much wished that.

A sharp gasp broke Lena out of her spiraling thoughts.

"Oh shoot! I forgot about my paperwork, Lena I'll check in with you later! Uh, later for now!" The younger woman became frazzled as she rushed out her goodbye and bustled down the hallway. 

Lena, still standing there, felt a sudden twinge from her sore leg. _Ugh, I need to find Alex and ask her what exactly she needs help with first. Then I can sit down and get off of my leg._

It took Lena several minutes and two more close calls of other agents running into her in their rush, but she finally heard the familiar voice of the redhead, muffled but still distinguishable through the door. 

“No, Winn! I won't do that, Kara isn't stable enough to wake up yet.” Lena couldn't see them, but she sure as hell could hear them, so she crept closer to the door frame to get a better listen. “Alex, I can't do a proper scan of her unless she's awake. I know I'm not a doctor, but whatever is in her blood right now is making her weaker by the hour, we need to wake her up to see how it's affecting her mind. That giant guy said he did something to her and we need to figure out what it was.”

_He injected her with something? Not just that, but she's growing weaker because of it. What did he use? She's Kryptonian, so it's probably Kryptonite based. Kara, dammit …_

“That’s a good theory, Lena.” A quiet deep voice rose up behind her suddenly, causing Lena to nearly jump out of her skin. “Jesus fucking christ.” She whisper-yelled turning the rest of the way around to see J’onn holding up his hands with a small frown on his weary face. “I'm sorry, I heard your voice and saw you next to Kara's room door, figured you wanted to see her?”

“Ah, no, not exactly. I was looking for Alex, probably should have figured she'd be with her sister. I was waiting for her and Winn to finish their … discussion.” Lena knew that if she lied to J’onn he'd know so she didn't.

"Wait, you said you heard my voice? I didn't say anything." She arched her brow.

He looked down at her, his tired eyes knowing more than she wanted them to. She doubts he'd say anything to her about those ‘things’ since it's not his business after all. 

J’onn sighed and nodded, “Apologies for listening to your thoughts, but I'll let you work out your own thoughts and feelings concerning Kara, Lena, I never meant to pry. Please understand that my powers tend to drift off and read people's thoughts without me realizing it when I am tired. I do agree with your theory about it being a type of Kryptonite though. You should bring it up with Alex. It could help her formulate some Ideas for Winn and questions for our new guest.” He lightly patted the raven-haired woman on the shoulder as he went back on his way down the long, cold hallway.

“Yes of course, sorry for being so defensive, you should get some rest J’onn, we’ll figure out what's happening with her soon.” Lena softly called out, the taller man glanced back and shot her a thankful smile as he went on his way.

The door behind Lena opened slowly with a defeated Winn exiting with a tired sigh leaving his chest. 

He stopped abruptly to look at the woman in front of him, a frown growing in frustration. “Agent, why are you lurking outside of Supergirl’s room?” He eyed Lena suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lena glances around the obviously empty corridor in confusion then back at him, “uh, Winn, it’s me.” Gesturing to herself perplexed at how he still shrugs his shoulders at her statement.

 _He must be joking. Could it be, is it the glasses?_

Bordering on being annoyed at the man in front of her she haphazardly yanks her glasses off her face waiting for the sound of recognition to rise from Winn’s expression. 

“Glasses can’t be that good of a disguise, Mr. Schott, even for a Luthor.” She grimaced as the undertone of contempt of her last name dripped from her mouth. She lazily slipped the frames back up her nose while her “friend” gaped at her.

“And from the looks of it, apparently they are …” unimpressed Lena shook her head at the flytrap that was once a human man, she mumbled an, “excuse me,” as she decided to brush past him and into supergirl's, no wait. Kara's room.

Door clicking shut heavily behind her, Lena took in the room before her.

Antiseptic, fluorescent lights, the steady beeping of an EKG machine this all reminds her of when Lionel fell ill.

She and Lex had sat at his side the whole time, watching their father wither away until he was nothing, until he ultimately died.

Kara's room reminded her of those days, and oh how she hates it.

She hates how Kara was here in such a similar situation, but this wasn't her father this was Kara instead. Her Kara. A being of such power, such good, was here lying limp and broken in such a sterile, bland room, wasting away...

Lena was jerked out of her thoughts when someone cleared their throat from her right. “Hey Lena, sorry, I just noticed you. You were staring off into space.” Alex said as she slowly walked over to her side.

The skin under her eyes was dark, even more than when she last saw her just a little earlier.

Lena slowly walked over to Kara’s bed, rounding it as she spoke, a cold sweat gathering on the nape of her neck at the sight of her limp body. “I'm here to offer my help. I don't want Kara to get any worse than she is now, so, I want to help.” 

Slowly, Lena reached down to the unconscious Kryptonian’s more ashen pale hand. “She’s so pale Alex.”

She heard the older woman's footsteps as she walked over to her side. Slow and steady, tiredly limping until she stood shoulder to shoulder with the redhead. 

"Of course you can help, if you're offering I'd be stupid to say no." She huffed.

Lena nodded but didn't look away, couldn't look away. She was afraid to so she kept her eyes glued to Kara, trailing over the motionless body, she caught sight of Kara's left hand. 

It was probably the least damaged and cleanest part of the woman. Her other arm was in a thick cast as was her leg and her neck was secured in a type of brace while her face was riddled with scratches and bruising. 

Lena guessed that her sister cleaned her up and put her back together as best she could.

Pushing her luck, Lena reached out with a shaking hand to hold Kara's in hers, as gently as possible. Lena’s breath hitched, her hand was cold, deathly cold. 

Shaking with worry and anger Lena gently set down the Kryptonian woman's cold limp hand back next to her side.

“Alex, can I see her chart, medical records, along with any tests that you ran on her too please? If I'm going to help her I need to know what needs to be done.” Her voice was shaking when the first couple words left her lips but she quickly dealt that down and put up her CEO face on to mask her unnerved demeanor. 

Alex didn't reply, she just walked over to the end of Kara's sunbed plucking the chart off the hook at the front, handing it over to Lena.

After a look of gratitude from Alex, she then walked over to the other side of the room as Lena readily flipped through the pages on the board, hoping to deduce what was wrong with Kara.

She was, dare she say it, almost "excited" to finally read up on anything related to Kryptonian medical records until she came across a highlighted chunk of notes of when they brought Kara into the DEO.

[Patient, Supergirl. At approximately 2:25 AM Supergirl was brought in with multiple lacerations, a bullet wound, broken bones, and internal bleeding. 

The patient flatlined in the middle of surgery at 2:41 AM, acting doctor agent Danvers administered resuscitation actions with success after three minutes. As the patient's bleeding was stopped she flatlined again at 3:34 AM. Dr. Danvers once again had to perform defibrillation actions until the patient was revived again. 

Supergirl was then completely stable after surgery had finished at approximately 4:26 AM.

The patient will be treated as a critical case until she is conscious again for reevaluation.

Round the clock observations is highly recommended until reevaluation. ]

Lena couldn't read anymore.

"Alex," Lena tried to keep her voice from quivering but what she's read is making that difficult. 

The sound of a filing cabinet opening and a soft “hmm?” was all the answer she received, "Alex. Did she flatline? Twice?" 

The rustling of folders stopped.

"Y-yeah, she did. The second time was the longest one, it took us five minutes to resuscitate her." A quick thud came from the cabinet as Alex closed a drawer then yanked open another right after.

Lena's gaze drifted away from Alex's back to Kara, she died, she actually died. Twice!

The brunette felt a hot pressure behind her eyes as she stared at the blonde, thinking about how the world, this city, herself included, had lost their hero for five whole minutes. 

Lena steeled herself as she warily read the rest of Kara's chart. Maybe there's something that'll stand out.

Two hours, nearly five cups of coffee, and two files worth of medical papers containing all the previous injuries, solar flares, and exposure records of one Kryptonian named Kara Danvers. Lena had been glued to each word as she poured over the information printed before her eyes, she felt more unsettled than excited if she were being honest. 

“Red Kryptonite, Harun-El, Green Kryptonite, acid from an alien species who have yet to be identified.” She mumbled to herself. Lena had more than gone down the list and she couldn't read anymore, all of this has happened to Kara, and Lena has been none the wiser during it all until now.

Ignorance is bliss.

Alex had dragged a plush armchair over next to Kara's bedside so Lena would be comfortable as she studied and went over medical files.

Lena was practically running on 5% of energy and no amount of caffeine can recharge that sad number. So being stubborn, Lena begrudgingly set the pile of papers next to the chair onto the table and pulled her legs up to her chest to take a quick power nap.

She slowly drifted off to the soft recurring sound of the EKG machine, listening to the melodic beep of Karas beating heart.

_____________________________________________

Lena doesn’t ever really dream, but when she rarely does it's never really about anything good or coherent. But this dream that she had was almost too real. Real enough to jerk awake in a cold sweat, she can't say exactly what it was but she felt almost sick with anxiety as she whirled her head over to the still sleeping form in the bed next to her chair.

“You alright Lena?” Alex was at the foot of Kara's bed with her clipboard looking over at Lena in concern.

With a shaky breath, Lena nodded blankly as she readjusted her glasses. “Yeah, thanks I'm fine. I guess I fell asleep longer than I originally wanted to.” 

Alex looked at her for another second until her eyebrows suddenly furrowed, turning her head she put her hand up to her ear and quietly asked, “yes sir? He is? I didn't think he would so soon.” Her voice hardened as she spoke. “Alright, we're heading over now then.”

Shucking off her lab coat in trade for her jacket and gun Alex turned towards Lena still in her armchair, “the man we brought in from the attack, he's awake now. I was hoping you'd go with me? I mean you won't even have to talk or see him. You'd be watching only, like an interrogation room.” 

Lena looked over at Kara who was still asleep, thinking over the offer. “I suppose I'd be of better help with you when talking with him than I am here.” She sadly looked back up at the other woman with a wan expression.

Alex nodded and lent out her arm for Lena to stand up with support, “sounds good. How's the leg, his cell is on the other side of the building.” She motioned to the door that led down a very long corridor and stairs.

“I'll live.” she curtly said as she limped lightly keeping pace with Alex.

_____________________________________________

“I asked you a question, it’d make you a very smart man to answer it.” Lena could easily tell that Alex's patience was wearing thin, she can also tell that it's taking all of the women's self-control to not beat the man back into unconsciousness. Not that Lena was in a better position herself. She is currently stuck behind a one-way mirror watching all of this.

"Well we already know it's a type of kryptonite, what i want to know is what kind it was and what serum you used."

He smirked.

“What's wrong director? You still can't figure out why she won’t wake up?” he clicks his tongue, “my my, I bet your mother is extremely worried at this point. Losing a child can really damage a family, very messy.” He sneered.

Lena clicked her microphone as soon as she saw the agent's face turn an angry red, “Alex, don't let him bait you-” The man spoke up again, cutting Lena off.

“You know, it was very curious when she wouldn't beg, such a powerful being laying there with no more god-like strength weak as one of us with nothing to protect herself with. I almost felt bad for her.” he smirked, adjusted himself in his bed grunting in pain. “But as soon as I mentioned our next stop to visit the Luthor woman?” a low whistle “Such rage, she really didn't want that, poor Nate was sent through the wall while we were trying get her back on the floor to hold her down.” He scoffed.

He looked stone cold as he looked at Alex. “I will not tell you what we used Director, but what I will say is that she'll be lucky to even wake up at all. The will of Lex has been carried out.” 

Lena bristled at the name, of course, her brother had a hand in this after all.

She gently put her hand up to her lips as she felt her stomach knot up in disgust at the thought of it.

Alex steeled her shoulders, "I was hoping for your cooperation, I have other ways for getting information of course but I still wanted to try and be a bit civilized before anything else was done."

The door to the room suddenly opened, and a very tall green alien strode through.

“Director I'm here as requested.” His ruby red eyes locking in on the injured goon in the bed.

“Thanks for agreeing to do this, we just need to know what he did to her but if you see anything else that will help I won't turn down information.” The redhead smirked at the man as she backed up to give the green man some room.

The man's look of disgust shifted quickly from the agent and changed as he saw the alien approaching him with clear intent of doing something to him.

“What? Hey! You stay the fuck away from me you filth! Don't touch me!” The man wailed, kicking his blankets off while struggling against his arm restraints, panicking more as the green man drew nearer to his side. 

His protests were suddenly snuffed out as the alien man held the goons head in his giant palms, eyes closed and silently concentrating.

“Well?” Alex impatiently asked as she bit her nails as she watched.

Lena wearily spoke into the microphone, hoping to understand what was happening. “what is he doing Alex?”

Just as quietly she jutted her chin at the two. “You'll see Lena.”

The green man tilted his head then hummed in concentration.

“His name is Hammond. He had a family here in the city until the Daxamite invasion happened, he lost them to a raid battalion. 

He found Lex Luthor by accident while he was with a shadow group against the alien amnesty act, it seems he was given a syringe filled with something, a liquid. 

He was told everything about Supergirl and her identity, her family, and friends.” The alien stops, as if trying to focus harder.

He violently jerks back as if burned by Hammond, the man slumped back into his pillow looking exhausted. 

“Alex, we need to find the others. He has more men, and they're coming for him soon.”

“Got it.” Pushing her comms on Alex called in an order for the building to be put on lockdown, while she ran out of view and down the hallway.

Lena, still staring at the alien through the glass, saw a red shimmer gilding over his body as his form changed into a more familiar human-looking man than previously. Lena hadn't seen what he really looked like until now.

It was J’onn.

He regarded her through the glass with a tired nod. She figured he already knew she was there since he's staring right at her with an almost tired smile.

Her nervous feeling was redoubled right as a low boom and a sudden jolt shook the room making the building groan.

 _I need to get back to Kara._ Worried for the kryptonian Lena quickly limped for the door.

As the brunette shuffled out into the long hallway, she headed for the elevators that she and Alex came from earlier.

The panic was evident in both the agents and the aliens being detained, as far as she noticed no one knew what was happening.

Down the way she saw Alex in a ballistic vest giving orders to a small group of armed agents.

She looked around the floor and noticed black smoke rising from down below the inner balcony, at that point some alarms screamed throughout the building alerting a type of breach along with the fire alarm. 

"Lena!" Alex spotted her and weaved around the other agents to get to her.

"Lena I want you to take this," she pulled something from her belt then slapped a gun in the brunette's hand, "and go to Kara's room and bolt the door."

Bewildered by the gun alone Lena quickly nodded, "is it Hammond's men doing this?"

Another tremor hit the building, "I'm not sure but it's too coincidental for it not to be them. Whatever! I just want you and Kara safe so go to her room as fast as you can now!"

Gunfire sounds started to echo from somewhere below and that made her heart race, "okay be safe Alex, I'll make sure Kara is fine while you kick their asses."

"Good." Alex then yelled for her team to follow her as she took her pistol in her unbroken hand and marched towards the gunfire.

_____________________________________________

The panic between the fire and the intruders made it harder for Lena to make her way back to Kara but she got there still.

Coughing from having to pass through one of the smoke filled halls on her way over, as soon as she spotted the door she made it to the handle and shuffled quickly inside. 

Slipping the sidearm into her pants the brunette saw that Kara hadn't seemed to have moved since she last saw her. 

She was still peacefully asleep, chest rising and falling, her eyes lightly moving back and forth underneath her eyelids. 

Lena walked over to her side and silently brushed a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "why is it always chaos and hardships when either of us are involved?" 

It was meant as a rhetoric question but a deep voice still answered her.

"Because neither of your kind are welcome here Luthor."

Startled, Lena turned her body and saw a big man, not Hammond but similar in how he carried himself slowly stalking towards herself and Kara.

Using herself to make a barrier between the approaching goon and the unconscious kryptonian Lena tried to think of a way to subdue him.

He would be nose to nose with her but it looks like he's making a show of it by stalking towards them for the hell of it.

Protect, she's got to protect Kara. _but how? With what? Gun? Yes, the gun!_

Lena's heart pounded as she tried to reach for the gun stuffed in the back of her pants, "I wouldn't do that Luthor" he warned. 

"Boss might be working with that piece of shit brother of yours but not me." He looked her over and scowled. " you may not be Lex, but you're still a Luthor. Killing just you will have to do for now." He raised his rifle and chambered a round, and Lena swears her heart rate spiked twice.

He took aim and she closed her eyes, praying to whatever god still had an ear out for her pleas.

Her thrumming heartbeat stopped when she heard the loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I really crammed a lot into one chapter didn't I? I got stuck a lot when I first started this chapter and kept adding here and there throughout the past couple months. :0
> 
> I dunno when chapter 3 will be done or when I'll even start but I hope to get it done before another dramatic thing happens in my life/the world.
> 
> Thank you for being patient my awesome readers! Ily and appreciate you and your feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof is all I got, not sure where this is going but it'll get there!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas you'd like to see. :3


End file.
